


At the End of the Night

by Mareel



Series: Refuge [12]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing the pure joy lighting Malcolm's face when he heard Jon's voice, and the start of their reunion when he stepped onto the bridge in "Storm Front," I felt something should be said of their first night back together. This can be considered part of my Refuge series, though it stands well on its own.
> 
> The companion piece, with Malcolm's thoughts, is "Where All My Journeys End", which was originally written after this one from Jon's POV.
> 
> The title is that of a song by Karen Matheson, which is a perfect soundtrack for this fic.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 10/30/2004_  
> 

_ **At the End of the Night** _

 

Hours still till morning...he lies in my arms half-drowsing, as if afraid he'll lose me again if he dares to sleep...or wake. I've kissed and reassured...we've loved and cried and promised, trembling with emotion finally given voice.

Even in dreams, his hand seeks mine...clasping it tightly, he tucks it beneath his cheek. Pillowed thus, he finally sleeps.

Still I watch over him, just as unwilling to sleep, my eyes and heart filled with him as he'd filled my body when we loved...as if it were our last night together...or our first.

Now I'm home.


End file.
